


Don't Think of an Elephant

by Sangerin



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't be thinking about these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think of an Elephant

Of course, as soon Jules had denied to her mother that there was anything between her and Jess, she began to think about Jess. And about her and Jess. And about how stupid an idea it was and how idiotic it was of her mother to think such things... and how pretty Jess was. And how Mel had said that Jess was cute, and raised her eyebrows at Jules; how shy Jess had been in Hamburg, and what a knockout she'd been once Mel and Jules had finished with her. How stunning Jess had looked in that sari, layers and layers of fabric that would more fun to unwind than they'd been to wind up...

The immediate result was that Jules didn't sleep. Then she kept smiling idiotically when Jess was around. She stopped being jealous of Jess for being with Joe, and started to hate Joe for being with Jess. When they left for Santa Clara she was just a little bit pleased to have Jess all to herself. The way it should be.

She was terribly nonchalant about it all. She didn't want Jess to know what she was thinking. Because, of course, she shouldn't be thinking about Jess. About her and Jess. About saris and playing for England together and going home to a flat they shared and...

She really shouldn't be thinking about these things.


End file.
